User blog:LexiLexi/The Votes are In- What Hair Color Do Men Prefer?
When I posted the poll asking what color hair men preferred on ladies, I was expecting to see a good old-fashioned split between most colors, aside from a dip in appreciation for unnatural shades. In fact, I was wrong. 29% of women thought that men preferred dark brown hair. 23% of women seemed to think that men preferred blonde hair, while 19% thought that light brown hair, or dark blonde hair, would be number one. Women had little faith in men to appreciate auburn hair (10%) or black hair (9%) and even fewer women thought men loved dark red hair (6%). Lastly, women thought that men did not prefer unnatural colors, like blue or pink. Only 4% of women believed men liked this color the best. The men's answers seemed to differ...slightly. Women were right about men liking dark brown hair. 27% of men preferred that color, which was the largest amount of votes toward any hair color on the poll. Contrasting greatly with the women, who only believed 9% of men like black hair, that color came in second place for the men, with 17% of votes. Blonde, the color women thought would be second on the list, wound up being third, with only 14% of votes. Shockingly, unnatural colors were fourth on the list with 12% of male votes, as opposed to the 4% of female votes. Dark blonde/light brown hair also had 12% of votes. Meanwhile, the lower colors on the list were dark red (11%) and auburn (7%). So what does this all mean? Well, for one, it's pretty obvious that men (and women) seem to appreciate a good dark, chocolate brown. But looking at the numbers, one can see that men are a little more even-handed than women thought--and some men seem to like some crazy colors! Personally, I'm surprised the red shades didn't get more love with the men. Now, don't let this poll stop you from achieving your hair dreams! While dark brown hair might have been the most popular, it doesn't suit everyone, and a man would definitely prefer a woman with a flattering color than a woman with the color he'd always thought was his ideal. And keep in mind- there's a man out there who likes whatever color you have, and love amounts to more than hair color anyway. However, if this has influenced you to go chocolate brown, check out our How-To, How To Go Chocolate Brown. If the men's love for black or blonde hair has sparked your interest, consider taking a look at How To Go From Blonde To Black or How To Go Platinum Blonde. Any ideas for new polls? View our current ones below (feel free to add to the women's poll if you never got a chance to vote!) For you men, which hair color is the most attractive on a woman? Blonde Dark Blonde/Light Brown Auburn Dark Red Dark Brown Black Unnatural Colors (blue, pink, etc) Ladies, what color hair do you think most men prefer? Blonde Dark Blonde/Light Brown Auburn Dark Red Dark Brown Black Unnatural Colors (blue, pink, etc) Category:Blog posts